gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jump
Jump - ''piosenka wykonana przez New Directions w odcinku "Mattress". Piosenka jest śpiewana na potrzeby reklamy sklepu "Mettress Land". Reklama przedstawia chór skaczący po materacach. Nagranie jest jednak bardzo niekorzystne dla New Directions, ponieważ Sue mówi Figgins'owi, że dzieciaki nie mogą wziąć udziału w Zawodach Okręgowych. Chór decyduje się oddać materace, a Will płaci za ten, na którym spał zeszłej nocy. Za karę, Schuester nie może jechać z Glee na zawody. Nauczyciela zastępuje Emma. Tekst '''New Directions:' Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra (Finn: Ow!) Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Oooh Dziewczyny z New Direction (Chłopcy z New Direction): Jump (Oh), Jump (Oh), Jump (Oh), Jump New Directions: Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Finn I get up, and nothing gets me down Finn z chłopami z New Directions: You got it tough I've seen the toughest around Rachel z dziewczynami z New Direction: And I know, baby just how you feel! Finn i Rachel z New Directions: You've got to roll with the punches To get to what's real Artie z chłopcami z New Directions (Dziewczyny z New Directions): Oh can't you see me standing here I've got my back against the record machine I ain't the worst that you've seen (Ain't the worst that you've seen) Oh can't you see what I mean? (Oh can't you see what I mean?) Finn z New Directions: Might as well jump, Jump! Might as well jump Go ahead, jump, Jump! Go ahead and jump Dziewczyny z New Directions: Aaa-ooh Artie: Hey you! (Dziewczyny z New Directions: Who said that?) Baby how you been? Artie z New Directions: You say you don't know You won't know, until you begin Artie z chłopcami z New Directions (Dziewczyny z New Directions): Oh can't you see me standing here I've got my back against the record machine I ain't the worst that you've seen (Ain't the worst that you've seen) Oh can't you see what I mean? (Oh can't you see what I mean?) Mercedes: Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah Finn z New Directions: Might as well jump. Jump! Might as well jump. Go ahead, jump. Jump! Finn i Mercedes z New Directions: Go ahead and jump Mercedes: Yeah! Hey yeah, yeah, Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah! New Directions: Jump! Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra (Mercedes: Jump! Yeah!) Finn z New Directions: Might as well jump. Jump! Might as well jump. Jump! Go ahead and jump. Jump! (Mercedes: Hey! Hey! Yeah!) Go ahead and jump. Jump! New Directions: Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Dziewczyny z New Directions (Chłopcy z New Directions): Jump (Oh), Jump (Oh), Jump (Oh), Jump Mercedes: Yeah! Mercedes z New Directions: JUMP! Ciekawostki * Pierwszy raz widzimy Artie'go bez wózka. * Chris Colfer został przypadkowo kopnięty przez Diannę Agron podczas kręcenia sceny. Dodatkowo uszkodził sobie szyję. * Do nagrywania wykorzystano trampoliny, a nie materace. * Cory Monteith powiedział, że jego ulubioną częścią jest jego krzyk na początku piosenki. * Dianna, Chris, Jenna i Mark nagrali chórki do tego utworu. Filmy Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Artie'go Abram'sa Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Mattress Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Galeria 400px-Jump glee.jpg 20100608 glee-jump 190x190.jpg 414622 o.gif Glee - Jump.jpg Glee 7.jpg Glee Jump.jpg Glee-Smile-Jump-Mattress-Video-01-2009-12-02.jpg GleeKurtMattress.gif HappyJump.gif Jump Mattress.gif Jump.gif Jump-Mattress.gif Jump-mattresses.png Van-halen-jump-glee-mattress-mp3.jpg Tumblr leejjs5QwS1qcrtzzo1 500.png Jumpp.png JumpPapPap.png JumpBritt.gif JumpMattress.gif